Take A Closer Look
by Dan Prower
Summary: Ponyville is home to many friendly and wonderful Equestrians. Six friends, specifically a set of mares known by many three-dimensional beings as "The Mane Six", are drawn close by their shining personalities as well as the Elements of Harmony which they must bear. But could there be more between the members of this group than what meets the eye of an average viewer..?


Shipping is Magic, is it not? :D Today I bring you the start of a new _MLP _shipfic by yours truly: _Take A Closer Look_. As a way-ahead look: This story will contain lots o' Mane Six shipping, and perhaps cameos or small inclusions of some other couples as well. As far as the main conflict... I won't reveal that just yet. ;) Just don't expect the best you've ever seen right off the bat – I've never written a story of quite this style before. Bear with me, and enjoy! :D

**DISCLAIMER: Characters, Locations, and otherwise references to _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic _are the property of Hasbro, Lauren Faust, and associated parties.**

**CLAIMER: This story's plot is the property of Dan Prower on FanFiction.**

**Because these statements remain true throughout this fan fiction story, they will only be noted once.**

* * *

**Take A Closer Look**

-1-

"Friends"

"Rainbow Dash, would you be a lamb and pass the rhubarb?" At one very stylish unicorn's request, a certain sky-hued pegasus shot a quick glare of indignation across the picnic blanket at her friend.

"Rare," Dash replied with slight tamed annoyance, "if I were a lamb, I wouldn't be able to fly. How dumb would that be?"

Pinkie giggled a bit at this remark, while her seating neighbor Twilight Sparkle facehoofed and made a silly grin. The lavender mare then proceeded to gently lower a wing over the bubbly pink pony as an attempt to calm her down. Rarity tried her best to appear unamused at the silly reply, but she couldn't help giving Rainbow a point for that one.

Fluttershy made a halfhearted attempt to give Rainbow Dash a stare, but just like Rarity, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She gave in to the joke and chuckled in her own little Fluttery way. "Oh Dashie, you're so funny..." She placed her right foreleg around Dash's neck and squeezed compassionately for a moment.

The prismatic pegasus wore a smug grin of satisfaction, having evidently made one of her infamous witty remarks at the right time. "I know, everypony, I know. Too cool for flight school." Satisfied with herself, the prank-loving yet loyal pegasus hoofed the requested item over to her friend. Suddenly, there was a paced thumping sound coming from off to the right, so Dash turned her head to investigate.

The disturbance turned out to be a blonde-maned pony sporting a Stetson hat. As the mare galloped through the grass, she came ever closer to the picnic party occupying the vicinity. When Applejack reached her friends, they were all looking her way with smiles and inviting composure. The new arrival began to speak somewhat frantically.

"Sorry Ah'm a mite late, y'all." She caught her breath. "Big Mac held me back a while, ramblin' about some business he's got with an old friend in Haytown. Wanted to make sure Ah was okay with the farm, Applebloom, all that goodness;" AJ took another gasped breath, and continued without faltering, "then he kept tryin' to apologize to me for it bein' so last minute and everything. Really, Ah didn-"

The tardy farm pony was cut off when she felt her tail being gripped by some force unknown. Before AJ was able to turn and investigate the source of the disturbance, she was tugged tail-first toward her friends by the sparkly blue aura of none other than Rarity the unicorn.

"It's quite all right, my dear," the white mare cooed, as she hugged Applejack tightly with both forelegs. "I'm sure I speak for all of us in saying that I forgive your slight lateness. I'm just so glad you're here with m- us at all." A lovely smile and a warm gaze shone on Rarity's pretty face, and slowly but surely the content expression was reflected on Applejack.

Everypony else nodded their agreement, and Twilight spoke up. "I agree, AJ. Glad to know you could make it, these gatherings just aren't the same without all of us here." Applejack beamed at everyone's reactions.

"Aw, shoot, y'all," the orange cowfilly said with joy and slight embarrassment.

*BANG!*

Five of the present ponies glanced around frantically, searching for the source of the loud noise. It didn't turn out to be much of a mystery that one Pinkamena Diane Pie had just fired her signature, one-of-a-kind party cannon. "What?" the aforementioned earth mare queried, as streamers floated down onto all of their heads. "She said to shoot!" Everypony burst out it a fit of laughter, including the culprit herself.

With that, the six mares resumed their meal/gathering, and had a jolly good time together 'til the cows came home. It's widely thought that having such great close friends as these is about the best feeling in the world. Unless one were able to find something even more in a very special friend...

* * *

Short and sweet; just how I like to start things off. Writing may be slow as it has for a little while, because I've just got so much going on lately. I promise, though, I'll do what I can. Thanks to everyone for reading my work, and just btw reviews are very much appreciated!

**Twilight: You're very committed to canon, aren't you, *ahem* Danny? **

Oh, hey Twilight. Um, I suppose you could say that. What makes you ask?

**Twilight: It hasn't even been two weeks since I officially became an alicorn, and already you're giving me wings. Not that I have a _problem_ with that – I enjoy them. **

Ah, I see your point. Twi, you know I'm majorly OCD... Sorry I never got the chance to write about you when you were still a unicorn, but I prefer to stay true to continuity as long as it applies. Also- Wait, why are we even discussing this now? Give me a minute and we'll finish this.

_Aaaaany_way, thanks again everyone! Don't forget to review, subscribe, and whatever else it is that you *cough cough* normal people do. Take it easy, and have a good day! :D Buh-bye! ~DP


End file.
